Stay With Me
by ImaginationHigh
Summary: Jacob and Lily had the best relationship. They told each other everything and trusted each other more then anyone but once things got hard, Jacob couldn't handle it. Left with no choice, Lily left with no trace of her. And now 3 years later, she returns.
1. Chapter One: JACOB

***I will be switching from Jacob to Lily's POV as well as regular POV. Also, this story has absolutely no paranormal/mythical theme to it. Both Jacob and Lily are normal teenagers.**

I had finally given up after all this time searching for Lily. I asked every possible human being I fucking knew where she was, even my own mother, but no one knew-or rather-told me.

Her best friends avoided me in every way possible, pushing the subject off as if it were nothing. That I had no right to know.

But I fucking did, and they knew that.

_After a long day of mowing the lawn, I had finally taken a break as I showered and clothed differently before leaving my house, getting ready to go to Shane's house when I had spotted Miley walking up the stairs to her house._

_Wasting no time, I quickly dashed across the street, calling her name out in the process. She turned around sighing as her eyes met mine, frantic to get away from me._

_"I don't know where she is Jacob." She mumbled, fumbling with the shopping bags in her hands as she quickly pulled her keys out and opened the door to her house before walking in and shutting it in my face._

_"Bitch" I muttered before ruffling my hair a bit in frustration before walking away._

I called Lily's phone about a million times and each time it repeated the same god damn thing. I'm sorry but this phone number can not be found. Please try again later. And every time I fucking tried, it still didn't work. Stupid phone.

_"She must have changed her number."_ Shane would tell me whenever I tried calling her.

But she had no right to do that. She couldn't shut me out forever, especially with our baby on the way.

What if she got hurt? What if she fell? Or the pain was too much for her to handle? She had no help, no support and she just ran off like that in the middle of no where?

Something inside of me screamed to keep searching for her but I just. . . Couldn't. Not anymore at least. With all these stubborn retards, keeping their mouths shut when you actually need them to open it, and just constantly finding no answers. It was frustrating and let's not forget to mention annoying.

I couldn't stop living my life. Especially for someone who was out of my life for good.

Grabbing my phone and keys, I had said my goodbyes to my parents, telling them that I will be home late before taking off into the night.

Pressing my iPhone to my ear, I waited for it to ring twice before the person on the other line had picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shane. I'll be over in fifteen. I just left the house." I waited for him to answer when he mumbled a quick okay before stuffing his face with more chips when the line went dead.

Shaking my head, I chuckled a bit before continuing down the driveway and towards my car before getting inside and turning it on. Waiting for it to heat up a bit before backing out and driving down the road.

I blasted the radio, to keep my head from spinning, with thoughts I couldn't keep in control.

Turning a corner, I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel, the song Party Rock Anthem playing as I bobbed my head to the music. It felt good to let loose once in a while.

I stopped at a red light when I had turned my head to look out the window when my stomach quickly clenched in a feeling all to familiar to me as I noticed I had gone down the block I had drove down so many times as the years passed.

_"No, stop! Get away from me!" Her laugh was like a distant echo in my ears as I ran after her, my arms open wide as I tried to snatch her with my hands but she was too fast for me._

_"Get back here and apologize for what you said!" I stomped my foot against the ground as Lily turned her head laughing._

_"Hell no!" She giggled. "Johnny Depp is so much hotter than you!" She stuck her tongue out as I playfully gasped. Narrowing my eyes as I shook my head._

_"Very bad decision Lily." I shook my head. "Now you'll just have to pay for it." I smirked as I began running after her again as she squealed in surprise, making a head start as quick as she can before I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close to my chest._

_"Gotcha!" I yelled as she laughed, wiggling her body, trying desperately to pull out of my strong grasp._

_"Let me go!" She groaned as it was my turn now to laugh._

_"Not until you admit you were wrong."_

_"Not in a million years buddy boy." She continued struggling in my arms as I tightened my grip._

_"I guess I'll just have to change your mind, won't I?" I grinned from ear to ear as she cocked her head back to look at my facial expression but I dipped my head behind before she could as I leaned downwards, moving my lips against the warm skin just below her ear as the moan she had let out, filled my eardrums like a melody so beautiful to my ears._

_"Jacob. . ." She shakily whispered as I smirked against her skin._

_"Tell me you were wrong and that I'm hotter than Johnny Depp."_

_"Never."_

_"Then you'll just have to live with the consequences." I shrugged as I moved her hair out of the way as I began sucking on her neck._

_"Jacob, don't! You'll leave a mark, my dad'll kill me if he sees!" She moved rapidly, trying to find some way to escape my arms._

_"Then admit you were wrong." I sucked deeply on her skin causing her to throw her head back in awe, her mouth open a bit as she soon bit down on her bottom lip._

_"Okay. . . Okay!" She screamed as I slowly moved away. "You're hotter than Johnny Depp!"_

_"Thank you." I pulled away, a satisfied grin spread on my lips as she turned around, glaring daggers._

_"I hate you." She muttered in a playful tone._

_"I love you too." I winked as she shook her head with a small smile before she slapped my chest._

Shaking my head from the thoughts, I blinked back the salty fluid trying to escape the lids of my eyes as I began to pull my head away from the direction of the house when my eyes caught a glimpse of a blonde exiting a car before she turned and leaned into it, a few seconds passing before she moved back, this time, a baby in her arms before she shut the door closed and backed away while waving, turning to the baby girl in her arms as she tried expressing the way to wave goodbye as the baby giggled from what I could see, repeating what she had just done before spitting and clapping her hands together.

I could feel the lump in my throat begin to form as I tried to comprehend what I just saw. It couldn't be. . . No, it had to be someone else.

_She was a blonde._

So? There are plenty of blondes in Atlanta.

_She had a kid with her too._

There are plenty of girls with babies nowadays.

I tried desperately to convince myself otherwise. That, that girl standing there right now, was not Lily.

It couldn't be.

. . . Could it?

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this first chapter! I worked hard on it and tried to incorporate some of the past. I also just wanted to thank those who commented on the trailer I posted for it on my YouTube channel and wanted to welcome the new readers I will receive! Feedback is always appreciated.


	2. Chapter Two: LILY

Chapter Two: LILY

I laughed as Emma clapped her hands, proud of her accomplishment of waving goodbye from before. I couldn't help but smile knowing how much she learned at such a young age.

Repositioning the strap of the bag on my shoulder, I looked up, ready to turn, when someone caught my attention. Looking closely, I couldn't make out the car but the person inside of it looked all too familiar to me, that I just couldn't help but stare.

And as I stared more, the deeper the feeling in my stomach grew and I felt myself grow nauseas.

_It couldn't be him. . ._

Squinting my eyes, I could feel my throat close as the same exact brown eyes I had stared into since freshman year in High school were staring back at me and I just wanted to run away as fast as I can.

Though a part of me, doubted that it could ever be him. I mean, what were the chances of him being in that car right when I got home?

_One out of a million. _Exactly.

Forcing myself to drop the subject and turn around, I struggled up the stairs, trying hard not to drop anything while keeping my head from spinning. Putting Emma down on her feet, I began shuffling in my bag to find the keys I hadn't used in quite some time-3 years to be exact-when my hand met in contact with the several metal keys.

Pulling them out, I rubbed the pad of my thumb across the material as I felt my neck grow hot. It's been a while since I was home. . . And damn, did I miss it.

Wasting anymore time, I stuck the key into the hole and pushed the door open before grabbing Emma's hand; her fingers curling around my index finger before stepping inside and closing the door behind us.

Feeling like the wind had been knocked out of me, I took a deep breath as I took in the atmosphere I not too long ago stood in. Memories flooding my mind when I remembered telling my mom of the unfortunate news. . .

"_I have no other choice ma. Jacob wants nothing to do with the baby. I can't stay here and raise it knowing that the father doesn't want to be apart of his or her life." I pleaded with big eyes as she stood, a stern yet concerned look on her face._

"_Lily, I can help take care of the baby. You two will be fine." She reassured me as I shook my head._

"_It's not about that mom. I don't care about that, I know you're here for me but I just can't finish school and continue raising this baby having Jacob in the same community as me. It just wouldn't be fair to me or the baby." Taking her hand in mine, I bit my lip as the tears withdrew my vision, turning everything into a big blur. "I love you ma, and that will never change but living with dad in Florida is the best solution I have. At least for now. . ."_

_Letting out a defeated whimper, she threw her arms in the air as I ran into them. The both of us embracing one another in a big hug._

"_I'm going to miss you baby girl." She whispered in my ear as I kept myself from breaking down into her arms._

"_I'm going to miss you too, mom." I pulled away as I wiped my eyes clean. "And who knows? Maybe I'll visit. . . Even stay for good." Seeing the spark in her eyes the moment I said that, made me want to rethink this whole thing. But I knew I had made the right decision._

It felt like so long ago when that happened. . . In this very same room. It's weird though, being back and knowing that what you said then actually came true.

Because, here I am, back to my home town like I said I would.

Taking another look around, I continued down to the living room. "Mom?" I called out, waiting for a response as I dropped my bag onto the couch, Emma still by my side.

When I heard no response, I knew she must either be at work or out grocery shopping. Guess this means I got the place to myself, holler!

Pulling my cell phone out as I stuck it between my shoulder and ear, I leaned downwards as I grabbed Emma into my arms before sitting on the couch, seating Emma on my lap when the phone had been picked up.

"Hello?"

"Miles?" I practically gasped in shock as I heard her voice from the other end. Sure, I had called her a few times back in Florida but none of those were compared to this one.

Because this time, I was back home.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Not much of a cliffhanger, I know and not that long of a chapter either but I like how it came out and the way I ended it and I hope you guys do too. The reviews you left on the first chapter were amazing, thank you all so much! I'm so happy you guys liked it! :D I know you guys are waiting for the drama to kick in already but its only the second chapter. I don't want to rush things, I hope you understand. :] Feedback is always appreciated.


	3. Chapter Three: JACOB

Chapter Three: JACOB

Fuck, I was screwed.

It had to be her, I just knew it. In the pit of my stomach, deep down inside my heart, I knew that Lily was back and that little girl in her arms was our daughter.

_Our _daughter. . . Ha, sound so foreign to my ears. As if I couldn't believe myself as I spoke.

I felt as though this was all a dream and I was losing my mind, I took a couple deep breaths before calming down and looking back over only to see her disappear inside the house.

She kept her eyes planted on mine for quite a while. I knew, she knew that I was the one in the car. Just the look of denial and sadness in her eyes gave it all away.

Running my hands through my hair, I slammed them down on the steering wheel as I realized all that just happened in the time span of five minutes. Just as I was about to do something, the car behind me honked their horn several times, ringing my anger to its maximum when I turned around, staring daggers into the mans eyes when I noticed him pointing up at something.

Turning around, I looked up only to realize the light had turned green and it was time to start driving again. Glancing back at the house, I shook my head before stepping on the gas petal, zooming down the street with absolutely no care in the world right now.

Once I reached Shane's house, I parked my car before opening the door and getting out before slamming it shut behind me, locking it as I made my way towards the front entrance of the house.

Opening the door as if it were my own home, I walked inside, as I peered in all the rooms before finding Shane leaning back against the couch in his family room.

"Jacob, my man." He stood up as I walked over, slapping his hand with mine in a high five before I fell down beside him on the couch, running my hands down my face as I rubbed the tiredness from them.

"Shane, we got a problem." I mumbled into my hands as he paused the game he was playing to face me. Once I gained his full attention, I continued. "Lily's back."

Almost choking on his sit, Shane sat up with wide eyes. "She what? Who, huh?" He shook his head, completely confused as he stared at me in disbelief.

"Lily's back." I sighed, sitting up as I leaned my elbows on my knees. "And I saw her-" Taking a deep breath, I licked my lips before shaking my head and correcting himself. "I mean, our daughter." He turned to look at Shane as a sign for help, advice and or comfort.

"Wow. . ." was all that could come out of his mouth as he leaned back, bewildered. "After all this time. . ."

"I know." I nodded as I clenched and un clenched my fists. "I don't know if I should say something to her or call her. . . Visit her. . ."

"Nah, let her come to you bro." He slapped my chest with the back of his hand as he leaned a bit closer to me.

"You think I wouldn't?" I turned to him as he shrugged. "Man, I would but hell, she saw me today too."

"How? Did you say something to her?"

"No dufus, I was in the car when I saw some blonde come out of a car with a baby in her hands-"

"Hold up." Shane put his hand up as he stared at me as though I had three heads. "Did you say some blonde girl?"

"Yeah?" I cocked a brow up, confused as to where he was going with this.

"Damn boy," He shook his head. "For all you know it could have been some random chick!" He threw his arms in the air as I shook my head.

"Nah man, the girl was by Lily's house."

"So? Maybe it was a cousin of hers. You know how them girls be looking like each other nowadays man." Shane slapped my bicep now as he turned to look at the TV, pressing a button on the controller connected to his play station as he began playing the game once again.

"No, it was her. It had to be."

"Why cause you said so?" Shane scoffed. "Man, I had your back over this since it started. Now, I wouldn't lie to you. Not now or ever so mark my words when I say stop stressing over this chick man. She left and moved on, you should too."

"Yeah easier said then done, my friend." I rolled my eyes as he laughed.

"Whatever man, all I'm saying is don't over think shit or overanalyze to make things look like how you want them to."

"Fuck it." I groaned as I looked out the window.

"Getting me all hyped for nothing." He shook his head as he muttered to himself. "Lily's back. . . Please."

"I don't care what no one says. I know that deep down that girl was Lily and I'm going to prove it one way or another."

"How?"

"I'm going over her house tomorrow."

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Aw, shit.. What's Jacob gonna do? Guess you're gonna have to find out .. In a few days or so ;) Hahah, feedback is appreciated. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter Four: LILY

Chapter Four: LILY

"Oh my god, it really is you!" Miley squealed as she ran to me with open arms. I couldn't help but giggle.

"It's me, in the flesh." I grinned, wrapping one arm around her being that Emma was tucked in my other, squeezing my best friend to death-as some people would put it.

I felt all giddy inside, knowing I was home and some things never changed. For example: Miley.

"For a second when you told me you were here I couldn't believe it. I mean, sure I knew you were coming but I didn't think so soon or that you were actually telling the truth!"

"Oh gee, thanks Miles. Love the trust you have in me." I teased as she playfully rolled her eyes, pulling me inside her home along with Emma before shutting the door closed behind us.

"Oh, please." She waved a hand dismissively. "You know I'm only joking." She shot me her best forgivable smile which only made my heart warm up even more.

_She still made the face. _The one she does every time she knows she's either gotten in trouble or needs to be forgiven.

"Some things never change. . ." I whispered with a smile, earning a confused grin from Miley which only made me shake my head in response. "Never mind."

"Okay?" She dragged the word out before clapping her hands together and sending herself into me once more, pulling me in yet another tight embrace.

Laughing, I hugged back before pulling away. "One second." I put a finger up, earning a nod from her before walking over to the middle of the living room where the rug was sprawled under the coffee table. Setting Emma down on her butt and digging into my purse, mostly filled with things for her, I pulled out the toy she played with day and night, laying it on her legs as she happily clapped her hands, grabbing the toy as she began playing.

Turning to Miley, I let out a small huff. "Now, we can hug normally." I laughed as she did the same before we both did a proper gesture of a hug before pulling away and sitting on her couch, both my legs tucked under my butt.

"She's beautiful," Miley commented, gesturing her head towards Emma before locking her gaze with me once I removed my eyes from Emma as well. "Just like you."

"Thank you." I whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "She has his eyes. . . And nose though." I whispered quietly, the air growing still as Miley shot me a sympathetic look.

Great Lily, you had to make everything awkward now. I couldn't help but badger myself, a small smile escaping my lips when something that had occurred earlier today came to mind. Turning to face Miley, she furrowed her brows into one, staring at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, not wanting to further this discussion around _him_ but knowing I had to let it out. "I saw him."

"Saw who?" Miley gave me a confused look though deep down inside I knew she knew who I was talking about.

"Jacob." I kept my gaze on the leather material I sat on, not wanting to look up because if I did, I knew I'd break down.

"A-Are you sure?" She whispered, laying a hand on top of mine in a reassuring way. Sending a message that everything will be okay and oddly, I knew that they would be. _Hopefully_.

"Yeah. . ."

"Are you positive? Maybe you saw someone else. You know there are plenty tan lean guys here. . ."

"No," I shook my head. "It's not impossible, he lives here Miles. It's not like he moved."

"True," Miley bit her lip. "But maybe it was someone else-"

"No." I replied sharply. I'm tired of people making me out to be crazy. I'm not crazy. "It can't be someone else. I know what he looks like Miles. He's not a foreigner to my mind."

"Well. . . He asked about you." Miley admitted sheepishly, blocking her face form being seen by her hair.

My heart rate accelerated greatly as I stared at her with wide eyes. "Well? What did you say? Did you tell him where I was?"

She looked up now, disbelief crossing her features. "Talk about trust." She spat, sending me a small smile to know she was kidding. "Obviously I didn't Lily because he would have gone after you if I did. Did he? No."

"True," I tucked my fist under my chin as I laid my elbow down on the couch. "Thank you. For everything. You are the best friend any girl could ever ask for."

Something in her eyes rang guilt but I pushed the thought behind engulfing the petite girl in my arms for about the hundredth time that day. "I missed you so much. Like you don't understand how many times I wanted to come back just to be with my friends and family again."

"I missed yo too, we all missed you." She added in quickly, sending me a huge smile. "Seriously Lily, going through school without you by my side killed me."

"I'm sorry but I just, I had to do this." I let out a loud sigh, giving Miley a look of sorrow. She merely sent me a knowing smile.

She knew what I did had to be done. I couldn't stay where being reminded of the past and all that could have been.

It was just impossible.

A loud ring that came from what seemed to be Miley's phone since she pulled it out of her pocket bolted through out the room.

Looking down at her phone, worry and shock ran through her facial expression as she looked up at me.

Curiosity taking over, I opened my mouth to say something. "Who is it?" I questioned.

_Who knew I'd regret asking that?_

**Authors Note: **WOW. It's been a really long time, right? I am SO sorry for going all MIA! I didn't mean for so much time to go by without posting or updating :/ I hope you can all forgive me and that you enjoyed this chapter :D Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
